SOPHIE: A Maximum Ride Novel
by Issi Herondale
Summary: They were going to grow old, and have children together. Everything was finally going to be the way it should have always been. Or so they thought. All Ash ever wanted was a family, and now she has one. But at what cost? As Ash, and Max soon discover everybody has secrets. SEQUEL TO ASH: A MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL! Possible discontinuation
1. Prologue

The girl laid back on the bed, as she clutched the letter to her chest. It couldn't be true, it wasn't. He couldn't be gone. They were going to have children and grow old together. Her hands fell onto the soft pages of the book which laid next to her. She sat up, as she pulled the book into her hands, and looked over the words.

_Thanks to a particular circumstance, I alone can write these things, for I alone am able to give the final details, without which it would have been impossible to make the story at once interesting and complete._

She let out a cry, as she hurled the book across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud. The girl let herself crumple back onto the bed. Sobs began to wrack her body. The words of the book and the letter continued to run though her mind. _Final fall. Fatal flaw. Expectancy. Beloved. Moment. Final details. I alone can write these. Particular circumstance_.

How could this have happened? He promised her that he would come back. He said nothing would happen. He was supposed to be right home. Home. Their home.

She shouldn't have let him go. This was all her fault. If she had just asked him to stay he would have. But she was to selfish. The girl put her own wants above what her heart felt.

There was a knock at the door. She couldn't answer, but whoever it is came in anyways. She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway, holding the baby. Her mother gave her a confused look, and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"He's gone," she sobbed.

"Don't say that," her mother said," He'll come back."

The girl shoved the letter towards her. Her mother set the baby down on the bed, and took the letter into her hands. Her eyes scanned over the page. She watch through her tears as her mothers face fell. She now knew what her daughter had meant.

"Oh, god," her mother gasped.

"I don't have anything to live for."

"Don't say that," her mother whispered, pulling her daughter into her arms," You have plenty of things to live for."

"Like what?" she cried.

"You have me, and the baby," her mother motioned to the swaddled infant on the bed," And your father. Our whole family needs you. Do it for him."

The girl pulled back, and looked down at the baby. Everything about it was so small and perfect. The child's small fists had escaped the blanket and were flailing about in the air. Moments later there was a small cry. Her mother picked up the baby, and brought it to her shoulder. The cries subsided.

She looked at her mother and whispered," For the baby."

* * *

**I know that this was really short, but I think it gives good insight into the future of the story. The chapter after this is longer, so don't worry. I'm not very good at writing things without a POV, but I'm trying to get better. When you work at something long enough it gets easy. If you notice, the Ash chapters got progressively longer, because in the beginning of Ash the longest chapter is about five hundred words, and at the end the longest chapter is four thousand words. Practice makes perfect.**

**Moving on, please review! Also, can anybody figure out where the** **book quote is from? It's a toughie, and you can't just google it. I know where it's from (duh). I'll give you one little hint : aux. Yeah, your clue is aux. But it makes perfect sense if you know what you're looking for.**

**One last thing, please read ****_Life After Clockwork Princess_****_ by_****_TessaCollins_****. It's amazing! If you can't find it by search it, you can find the story under my favorite stories, or you can find ****_TessaCollins_**** under my favorite authors. It's a really great story! And she's a great person! I'd relly appreciate it. If you want some incentive, I'll give ten points to Gryffindor for every person who reads and reviews it! Come on, Harry's depending on you! You can't let Draco win! If you want even more, you get to ask me one question about myself and I will answer it. You guys don't really know much about me. I see those clockwork gears turning inside your head (haha see what I did there?). You can do it and I can answer!**

**Again, please review!**

**~Lillie :)**


	2. Back to Reality

_**NEW POLL UP! WHO DO YOU THINK THE PROLOGUE WAS ABOUT?**_

* * *

**ASH POV**

"I'll miss this place," I sigh, staring out at the sprawling city before me.

"We don't have to leave, you know," Ian laughs, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, which makes me shiver. I wish he was right. I don't want to leave. For the past two weeks London had been my home, and I had grown quit fond of it. It was so different from any place that I had ever been before. I know he feels the same way that I do. I turn around to face him.

His lips crash down onto mine, and be pulls me back towards the bed. I fall on top of him. I let myself get caught up in the moment, before reality finally returns again.

"No," I croak," We have to go."

"Please," he begs.

"No," I repeat," We can't miss our flight."

"So what if we do? We could get lost in London, stay here forever," he says," The rest of Europe isn't very far away. Think of all the things that we could do, and see. We can see the world."

"I'd love to. You know I would," I tell him," But we have to go home. Everyone is waiting for us to return"

"But why now?" Ian asks.

"You know why. My mom. The baby. Fang," I explain," I don't want t to miss anything."

"And they'll still be there in a month or two," he insists.

"What if something were to happen, and they were gone in two days, and I didn't get to see them, because I was busy off exploring Europe?" I ask.

"That won't happen," he says.

"How do you know. Our lives have never been predictable. We can't must think the dust has settled just because nothing has happened these last two months. We could be wrong. And if we are, i want to spend as much time as possible with my family," I justify," I've never had a family before, and I don't want to think that just because they're there now that they will also be the two days from now. Anything can happen."

"You're right," he sighs," We should be there. After all you wouldn't want to miss your mom having the baby. In two months you'll have a new little brother or sister."

"Oh, god. Don't remind me," I moan.

"Wow," Ian muses," You're going to me a big sister at twenty."

"Don't laugh, your mom could still have another baby," I tell him.

Redness spreads over his face. He looks truly shocked. But what can I say? I'm right.

"That- that would n-never happ-pen," he sputters.

"I don't know," I say, lettering my voice grow a few pitches higher," She isn't even forty yet."

"She isn't even dating anybody!" he exclaims.

"Since when do you have to be in a relationship to have a baby?" I ask,"Maybe she goes clubbing every night."

"You need to stop talking about this! It's freaking me out!" Ian cries.

"You were perfectly fine discussing this when it involved my parents."

"And you made me promise to stop!"

"I know," I laugh," I just love giving you a hard time."

"You are horrible!" he groans," To think that I actually believed you."

"Who knows," I smile, giving him a wink," Maybe I'm right."

I scurry toward the closet, before he can say anything. I open the doors, and pull out our suitcases. I'm thankful that I had the foresight to pack the night before because something tells me that Ian still isn't completely sold on leaving, and he may continue you to attempt to persuade me that we should stay.

"What if we brought your mom here?" he asks cautiously.

"Not going to happen," I tell him.

"Why not?" he whines.

"She's seven months pregnant," I say.

"But-"

"Ian, stop!" I exclaim," We're going home! Now are you going to help me with the suitcases or not?"

"Fine," he mumbles, taking the suitcases, and pulling them towards the hall.

I don't want to go home, but I do at the same time. I wouldn't miss the birth of the baby for the world, even if my mom would understand. She knows that I still haven't gotten used to the idea. I'm old enough to have a baby of my own.

As if on queue I feel my stomach lurch, and I'm rushing towards the bathroom. I make it just in time. When I'm finished I clean myself up, and walk back to the bedroom.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Ian asks, with a concerned look, from where he sits on the bed.

"I'm just not feeling well," I answer.

"I thought you were over it," he says," You haven't been sick in months. Right?"

I look down at the floor. The truth is that I never did get better. For the last two months I've made sure that whenever I haven't felt well I'm either not around him or I hide it. It has been difficult to make sure he doesn't notice these past two weeks. It was easy to hide it before because of all the I've spent wedding planning, and time he's spent renovating our new house.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," I tell him.

"You didn't want me to worry," he repeats in disbelief," You have been sick for months! How can I not worry?!"

"It's no big deal," I assert

"Ash, stop saying that!" he shouts, jumping to his feet," You're sick! And you lied about it!"

"I am not!" I yell back.

"Well, you certainly aren't well!"

"Just let it go!" I cry.

"I will not let it go!" Ian roars," You're my wife! I'm responsible for your health and well being! If anything were to happen to you it would be my fault, and I could never forgive myself!"

I take in a sharp breath. He's only worried about me. This wouldn't be happening if I had just told him. But instead I lied.

"You're right," I whisper, crumpling onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Ash," he gasps, rushing over to me," Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lie, regretting every word," Just a little tired."

He takes me into his arms, and carries me to the bed. After getting me a glass of water, he gets out his cell phone to make a call.

"Who are you calling?" I squeak.

"The plane," he answers, walking walking towards the second bedroom," I'm telling them that we'll be there half an hour later than planned."

"Oh," I sigh.

Fang had been nice enough to lend us his private get. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that he had one. He is a billionaire after all, so it does seem fitting. He even paid for the entire wedding. Although I think it was more of because he felt obligated, and he felt he owed it to me, when if I never said anything to hint at that.

Ian walks back into the room, just as another wave of nausea hits me. I sit up, placing my hands on either side of my body to steady myself. I breath in and out quickly, trying to get the feeling to go away. I gag a little bit.

"Are you okay?" he asks, from the edge of the bed.

"Uh-huh," I moan.

"Are you sure."

"Yes," I croak.

I know that Ian doesn't want to except my answer, but the pleading look I give him changes his mind. He walks over to my side, and takes my hand. Ian presses his lips to my palm, and brings my hand up to rest against his cheek.

"You'll get better," he tells me," I know you will."

I smile at him weekly. I can feel that he's right. I'm not sure how he knows, or how I know he knows, I just know that he's telling the truth.

"I know," I tell him.

* * *

My head leans against Ian's shoulder, as I open my eyes. I feel the slight vibrations of the planes engines through my seat. I stretch my arms out, and yawn. He pulls his headphones out of his ear, and pauses the video he's watching.

"Hey sleepy head," he smiles.

"How far away are we?" I ask.

"A few hours away," he tells me.

"Wow," I say," I slept for a long time."

"Yeah," Ian laughs.

"What were you watching?" I ask, glancing down at his tablet.

"Some news report about how an abandoned underground facility was found on Antarctica."

"It's probably an old bunker," I say," From World War II or something."

"That's what the government thought too," he explains to me," But none of the governments are claiming it, and it hasn't been uninhabited for more than a month or two. There's evidence of a large group living there."

"That's weird," I tell him.

"I know," Ian agrees," What's even odder is the fact that whoever was living there didn't take anything with them when they left. There were even things like lights still on."

"Well," I say," Whoever it was left in a hurry. It's almost as if they were running from something."

"Or someone."

"Anything is possible," I yawn.

"Like you getting more sleep," Ian laughs.

"Definitely," I nod, placing my head back onto his shoulder.

* * *

It's late by the time the plane lands. I am wide awake, despite the darkness, due to the time difference. Ian calls for a cab to come pick us up. Because of how late it is there are almost no cars on the freeway, and we're home with in twenty five minutes of landing.

"Be quiet!" I hiss, as Ian drops the suitcases loudly onto the porch.

"Why?" he asks.

"The Flock!" I whisper.

"Ash," Ian says," This is our house."

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaim," I completely forgot!"

Ian laughs taking the keys from my hands. He unlocks the door, and picks me up bridal style. I gasp in shock. Everything is so perfect. I never got to see what the house looked like after the renovations. I was only there when we bought the house. Ian was the one who oversaw everything else.

"Nudge, and Angel picked out the furniture while we were gone," he tells me, setting me down.

"I can tell," I laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" Ian asks.

"Yes," I say," But I love it. I couldn't have picked out anything better."

"I hope it's not too neat."

"Only slightly," I smirk," I think we'll have to mess some stuff up."

"I think I can help," Ian smiles, pulling me to him by my waist.

"We should start now," I say.

* * *

**Please review! I only got one review for the prologue, which kind of made me sad! Thank you for reviewing emsaduem! I really appreciated it! Please review! I worked really hard to rush mt story planning so I could publish this sooner!**

**Also, please read Life After Clockwork Princess by TessaCollins! If you read it and review it you get to ask me a question! So please do it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Lillie :)**


	3. Fight

**ASH POV**

"Ian, we have to go!" I call, standing at the bottom of the stairs," We're going to be late!"

"Relax," he says, coming down the hall," They live like five minutes away."

I sigh loudly, as he descends down the stairs. We could live an hour away and he would still say the same thing. I swear that he has no grasp of the concept of time. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek, and goes to get his shoes.

"They're expecting us, and I don't want to be late," I tell him, as I slip on a pair of black kitten heels.

"We're newlyweds," he laughs," I think they'll understand if we're a little bit late."

"Ian!" I gasp, in horror," That's even worse than thinking about my parents."

"What?" he asks," Thinking about your parents thinking about us?"

I nod. He ponders for a moment before this realization fully registers. When it does I laugh. For the second time ever I've given him an unwanted thought. It's a amazing feeling to turn the tables on him. It's payback for all the times that he's done it to me.

"You're right," he coughs, shaking his head in attempt to erase the thought from his mind," We are late, we, uh, need to go right now."

* * *

We get into the car, and begin our short drive to Nudge's and Brian's. They purposely had us buy a house close to theirs. It takes us less than two minutes to get there. In hindsight, we probably could have just walked, but knowing myself, I most definitely have tripped and twisted my ankle.

Ian helps me out of the car, and we walk up the pathway towards the house. I've barely even knocked on the door, when it flies open, and Nudge and Angel are hugging us. I stiffen in shock.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"I'm here," she calls, as she slowly descends down the stairs, with her hands clinging to the railing.

I can tell that her stomach has grown bigger in the short two weeks we've been gone. When she reaches the bottom, she has to place a hand on the wall to steady herself. Once she's regained her balance, she walks over and gives me a big hug.

"I missed you," she whispers into my ear.

"I missed you too," I tell her.

She pulls back, and puts her hands on either side of my cheeks. She smiles, as she examines me. Its almost as if she's looking to see if I've changed in the past two weeks. I guess I haven't notably changed, because she lets me go, and begins pulling me towards the kitchen.

It turns out that we were running latter than we though, because dinner is already ready, and the table is set. The rest of the family, which is comprised of Fang, Brian, Kinsey, Mark (sort of), Hannah, Gazzy, and Jori, sit at the massive dining room table. Fang smiles at me. He looks genuinely happy to see me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hannah frowning.

"Well," says Nudge," Let's eat! We're having some traditional leek and potato soup in honor Ash, and Ian's recent trip to England, and then for dessert we're going to have some pie."

"That sounds great," Fang says.

"How was England?" Fang asks, as we're finishing up dinner.

"Green," I laugh.

"You'd think given the fact that you live in Seattle you would have gone somewhere warmer," Nudge says.

"And miss all the hot British boys?" I smirk," Never."

"Humph," pouts Ian.

"It's their accents, honey," I sooth," It's nothing person."

"I'll cross England off of our places to visit again," he says.

"Oh, but there's always Ireland," I laugh.

"And Australia," counters Angel.

"Angel!" Mark squeaks.

"What is wrong with all the guys tonight?" Nudge asks," It's not like the English, Irish, and Australian men are so hot."

"Okay," Fangs says, smiling at me," Let's move on."

"Fang always knows what to do," I laugh.

Hannah's head whips around. She shoots me a meaningful glare. I don't what I've done to upset her. She's spent the entire evening with her eyes glued to him. She acts as if someone were going to steal him.

"I'll go get the dessert," I say, still laughing.

I push my chair back, and stand up. Ian makes a makes a move to help me, but I tell him that I'm fine. As I'm about to walk through the doors I see Hannah stand up, and follow me. I enter the kitchen, and walk I've to the fridge.

"Leave my brother alone," Hannah hisses from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I say, turning around to face her.

"Leave my brother alone," she repeats, with the volume of her voice raising.

"It's not like I'm stealing him from you," I snort.

"You don't know a single thing about him!" Hannah suddenly screams.

"I may not know anything about him, but I know things about you!" I shout back, in shock.

I know that she hates me, but this is so uncalled for. What have I ever done to her? I've barely even said two words to her. I've kept my feelings to myself on how Hannah acts. She's always moody, and mean.

"Oh," she sneers," And what is that?"

"That you are nothing but a selfish, spoiled little bitch!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Hannah growls.

"Your mom died," I say," So what. You act as if it makes you the center of the universe. Well news flash, princess, just because you have money doesn't make you any more important than the rest of us. In fact now that I think about it, it's not even your money!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother! You don't know anything about her!" she shrieks, picking up one of the plates of pie off of the counter and throwing it at me.

I duck, narrowly avoiding the plate. It soars by my head, and shatters behind me, sending shards of bright painted ceramic everywhere. When she sees that she missed she picks up another plate of pie and tries to throw it at me. She misses again. Never in all my life have I known someone to actually throw a plate. Honestly, it's childish.

"Hey!" Nudge yells storming into the kitchen,"Do not throw the plates! They were expensive!"

Hannah scowls, and rolls her eyes. I know that her definition of expensive, and Nudge's definition of expensive are very different.

"I don't care if you two fight," Nudge says," But I will not have you destroying my nice china, just because you decided to settle your differences."

I stand completely still, in shock. Even though she's somewhat calm, I can tell that she's angry. I've never seen her this irate.

"And just so you know," Nudge continues," The rest of us are going out for dessert, seeing as you've ruined half of the pies. Let us know when you've cleaned up the house, so we can back. Please try to not break anything else."

Hannah makes a mocking face, and a little sound of annoyment. With that, Nudge turns around and stalks out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm not sure what came over me, but whatever it was in glad that it's gone. However, apparently Hannah hasn't lost that feeling, because the next thing I know she has crossed the room, and slapped me hard across the face. I hold my reddened cheek all alone, even after the pain has long faded.

* * *

"I didn't mean for that to happen, you know," I say, setting my coffee down on the table.

"I know," Fang tells me," Don't worry about it. Hannah has always had a bad temper.

"I feel really bad about what I said to her," I confess," Especially when I said it didn't matter that your mom had died. I shouldn't have said all those things."

"She'll get over it," he laughs," Honestly though, she needed someone to set her straight. She does need to understand that she isn't better than anyone else."

"But I don't know her well enough to have said all that stuff."

"She'll get over it, and when she'll probably even thank you for it," Fang assures me.

"If she doesn't murder me first," I mutter.

"Hannah would never do that. She's just going through a rough time right now," he tells me.

"So are you," I remind him.

"Yes," Fang agrees," But I grew up going through this stuff, she didn't."

"I'm really sorry," I say.

"It's okay," he tells me," Although this has been a great opportunity to clear up some of this stuff, there's actually another reason I asked you to get coffee with me today."

"And what is that?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to Chicago with me. I haven't told anyone that I was planning on going back, but I was wondering if you would go with me. you could meet Georgia."

"But isn't Georgia-" I begin, slightly confused. S "Yes," he interrupts," But I still want to see her."

"I do too," I tell him," She is my aunt after all."

"She is, isn't she?" Fang laughs, taking my hand," And I'm your father."

* * *

**So, I'm not quit sure that everyone knows that the sequel is up, which makes this all kind of awkward, cause here I am writing, and then people are still waiting because I said it would be at least a month. This is really awkward.**

**But anyways, please review! I worked really hard on this, even if it is a bit shorter than I'd like it to be.**

**~Lillie :)**


	4. Letter

**ASH POV**

"How did it go?" Ian asks, immediately after I walk through the front door.

"Fine," I sigh," He's asked me to go to Chicago with him, to visit Georgia."

"Why?"

"I think that they're going to take her off of life support soon," I say.

"That's horrible," he tells me.

"I know," I agree," But she's been in a coma for over three months, and it's unlikely that she'll wake up."

"But there have been people who have woken up from a coma twenty years later," Ian argues.

"Ian, I really don't think it's likely."

"Wow," he whispers," What did your mom say about this?"

"Nothing," I tell him," She doesn't know. And you're not going to tell her."

"Does anybody know? Besides me?" he asks.

I shake my head. The only reason I told Ian is that we've already had a few scuffles with the whole honesty thing. I've lied about enough things. And when he finds out what else I've been hiding I don't need him to have other reasons to hate me.

"Okay," he says," I'll make sure that no one else finds out."

"Thanks," I tell him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek," Now, I have to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"But it's only six o'clock."

"I'm tired, and need to rest," I repeat.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Ian presses," You don't look so good."

"Yeah," I lie, putting on smile as if I need to prove be it.

"Okay," he sighs," I'll be up in a couple of hours."

* * *

"Good morning," Ian says, setting a plate of eggs down in front of me.

"Good morning," I murmur, picking up my fork, and taking a bite.

"Did you sleep well?" Ian asks.

"Yeah."

I hadn't been sleeping well the last three weeks. Ever since Fang had asked me to go with him to Chicago I'd been really stressed. It was really difficult keeping the whole thing a secret. Last night actually slept well, though.

"Good," he smiles.

He has an odd look on his face. I can tell that he has something to tell me. I've never seen him look like this before. Whatever it is I know that it's important.

"Ian, what's going on?" I ask, cautiously.

"You noticed," he sighs.

"Of course. Now are you going to tell me?"

"I have to," he says," Don't get mad, because I only just got the letter. My grandfather has asked me to see my grandmother."

"Why?" I ask.

"She's dying, and she wants to see me one last time."

"And you have to go all the way to Germany?" I ask.

"Yes," he confirms," Apparently she's known that she is going to die for a while, and she made my grandfather take her back to Germany."

"So you'll be going to Germany?" I inquire.

"Yes," he answers.

"And where will I be?"

"You'll be in Chicago," Ian tells me.

I look down at my plate. I'm not really sure what I should think. I understand that she's his grandmother, and not mine, but I can't help but feel a little bit left out. But at the same time, I feel relieved that he won't be left here all alone. I also am heart broken. When I met her she was so nice, and loving. She treated me as if she had known me my whole life. Elzabeth must have known that she was sick. Why hadn't I noticed? I saw her only a month ago, at our wedding.

"Don't look like that," he says," You are going to Chicago with Fang. He needs you more than I do right now. My grandmother is old, this is to be expected. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure," I ask, looking up at him.

"Yes," Ian assures me, as he pulls me into his arms," And don't worry about me. I'll be back within two weeks. You'll be able to focus on Fang, and Hannah."

"You promise," I whisper.

"I promise," he agrees, letting me go.

I continue to stare at him. I want to tell him so badly. But if I do he'll stay, and I will never forgive myself for not letting him go. His life shouldn't revolve around me. I know that if I don't let him ho I'll be holding him back. And beside, I know what it's like to have someone you love die.

"Ian," I whisper, impulsively wanting to tell him.

"Yeah," he asks.

"I love you," I mouth, at the last moment.

"I love you too."

* * *

I wrap a towel around my body, and step out of the shower. I walk over the mirror and wipe the steam off of the glass. I pull the towel off of my body and wrap it around my hair. By this time, the rest of the steam on the mirror has faded. I look at myself.

It's small moments like these that make me feel connected to my mother. Virtually everything about us is identical, except for out hair of course.

I reach down, and rest a hand on my stomach. Hers is round, where mine is flat. It's still odd to see her pregnant. My body is a mirror image of hers, so it shows me what I'll look like with a round belly.

The phone suddenly rings, startling me. I poke my head out of the bathroom, and look down the hall.

"Ian?" I call down the hall," Are you going to get that?"

I wait for an answer. After a couple of seconds I groan, and grab another towel off of the towel rack. I wrap it around my body as I walk down the hall. I reach the phone just in time.

"Hello?" I gasp out of breath, as I pick up the phone.

"Hey!" Angel exclaims," I thought that you'd never pick up the phone!"

"Sorry" I mumble," I was busy."

"With Ian?" she asks.

"No!" I cry," I was in the shower."

"In the shower with Ian?"

"No, Angel," I growl," I was in the shower alone."

"Oh, to bad," she sighs.

My eyes widen, and my cheeks grow hot. Sometimes I think that she's definitely grown to comfortable with me. It's probably because considers me to be the younger, friendlier version of my mom. The fact that I'm only a couple of years younger than her probably contributed.

"Is there a reason you called?" I ask.

"Nope, I just called to annoy you," I laughs," Yes there's a reason that I called."

"And that is?"

"Can I come over and tell you?" she asks.

"Um, sure," I say, slightly confused.

"Great! I'll be over in five minutes!" Angel squeals loudly.

She hangs up the phone, before i can say anything else. I sigh, and trudge back up the stairs. I don't even have my robe on when there's a loud knock at the door. So much for five minutes.

I walk back down the stairs, and open the front door. Angel rushes into my arms, gives me a big hug.

"Oh, my god," I gasp, stiffening up in shock," What is going on?"

"You have to sit down first," she beams, letting me go, and taking a step backwards.

I roll my eyes, and walk into the living room. She pushes me down onto the couch. She's still smiling like an idiot.

"Are ready for this?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Mark proposed!" she cries, jumping up and down, holding up her left hand so that I can see it.

"Wow!" I tell her," That's great!"

"You're not upset?" she asks.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because you just got married, and now I'm going to steal your thunder."

"I would never be mad!" I laugh," And anyways, Ian and I were already married, we just got married again."

"Great," she sighs, in relief," Was really worried. He actually proposed while you guys were on your honeymoon, but we wanted to keep it a secret. And besides, I wanted you to be the first person I told."

"I'm really happy for you," I tell her.

"Now that that's settled I have a favor to ask," Angel says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

* * *

**So that was chapter three (technically chapter four). Did you like it? Are you happy about Mark and Angel being engaged?**

**I was also wondering if you guys would be interested in me making an ASH playlist. It would consist of the songs that have inspired me through this, and that I think fit with the story. So let me know if you guys are interested!**

**Please review!**

**~Lillie :)**


	5. Ready To Go

**ASH POV**

"Are you sure that you have all your stuff," I ask, handing Ian his coat.

"Yes," Ian chuckles, taking the jacket.

I frown a little bit. I was hoping that he would say no. I really don't want him going. He's far too optimistic for his own good, and he has never seen the things that I have. He doesn't know what the dangers of our world are, he only knows the normal, human world. Anything could happen to him. This is when it strikes me. Both of us are jetting of to visit a dying relative.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, dropping his coat, and pulling me into his arms.

"Only that it's odd that we're both in the same predicament," I say.

"Maybe it's a sign."

"I don't believe in signs," I pout.

"But I do," he tells me.

I take in a deep breath. He's always believed in signs. Even the smallest coincidences.

"I know that you don't believe in them," he whispers," But it's the only thing that explains us, that and fate."

"I don't believe it," I tell him.

"You may not now, and you may not ever, but as long as I do I have faith that we were always meant to be together, and we always will be."

"What if you don't come back," I whisper.

"Nothing could ever keep me away from you," he says," And I'll be home in two weeks."

He leans down and gives me a hard kiss on the mouth. I close my eyes, and wrap my arms around his neck. As soon as the kiss has begun, it has ended. He ducks out of my arms. I keep my eyes closed. I hear him lean down pick up his coat. Moments later I hear the door close. My lips quiver, as I gasp for air.

I crumple to the ground, as the tears begin to fall. I shouldn't be acting this way. He'll be here when I come home. He'll be the one waiting for me. If anything, he should be the one worrying, not me. I'm about to go somewhere with a man I've only known for a matter of months, and he's going to visit his family.

I lay flat on my back, and open my eyes. I stare up at the ceiling. The various colors of the room surround me in a spinning motion. I try to push then away as they close in on me. They're so close. This can't be good. All I have to do is push them back down.

"Go away," I think," Just go away."

The colors fade as I tell them to, and I'm left laying on the cold hardwood floor. I continue to stare at the ceiling. Eventually I drift off into sleep. When I wake up it's already morning, and I get up to go pack.

* * *

Angel shows up half an hour later. I have to stop packing, in order to help her clean up the water she's tracked in from outside. She somehow managed to get soaked from her walk from her car to our front door. This amazes me since I'm still not accustomed to the random Seattle downpours. Once we finish, she follows me upstairs to help me.

"You'll need your raincoat," Angel tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"It rains in Germany," she rolls her eyes.

I hadn't even thought about rain. I'm used to Los Angeles, where it rains much less. I didn't think to look up what Chicago weather is like. Weather is really the least of my worries though.

I take the jacket to go along. Angel doesn't know that we're not really going to Germany. The only one who knows that we're going to Chicago is Ian, which is a given, considering that he has been the one helping us lie about our trip. The only reason everyone thinks that Fang is coming with us is because he wants to asks Hans questions. I don't know why they would believe us, but they do. It kind of makes me worry that they've become too comfortable with their stable lives.

It doesn't take long with Angel helping me. She makes everything quick and efficient. Once we're done, we go downstairs to have some coffee. She stands by the couch, and watches me as I prepare it. Her eyes don't miss anything.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"I'm just a little bit sick," I lie.

I'm sick so often that she probably won't even think twice about it. They pretty much just accepted that I'm sickly. I'm not actually sick that often, but they don't know that, and my mom probably thinks that I became this way.

"Are you sure that you should be going?"

"Of course," I say.

"If you aren't feeling well you shouldn't go," Angel insists.

"I'm fine," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, and lets out a long sigh. Angel falls backwards onto the couch. I give her a confused look. Why is she acting like this, if I'm the one that's sick, and not her?

"You're a lot like your mother," she says.

My eyes widen. She shouldn't be able to know what I'm thinking. No one I've ever known has been able to.

"It comes in flashes," she tells me," Most of the time it's blank, but sometimes it's so clear that I can see memories."

"What have you seen?" I ask.

"Hardly anything," Angel answers," The only things that I've seen are memories from when you were really little. But the flashes only last for a few seconds."

"So it's gone already?"

"Yes," she sighs.

"What did you get this time?" I ask.

"Only that you're nervous, and worried. You're hiding things, but I know that it's for the better."

"You got all that," I whisper.

"Yeah," Angel chuckles.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I ask.

"I'm going to be there for you," she tells me," And if you are ever ready to tell me, I'll be ready to listen. But for now I'm going to help you get your stuff over to the house so that you and Fang can leave on time."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Fang asks, taking my suitcase from me.

I nod. He throws both of our suitcases into the trunk of the car, and then comes around to my side, and holds my car door open for me. I thank him, and get in the car. Fang closes the door behind me. I look out the passenger window. Hannah stands at one of the first floor windows, with her hands folded over her chest. She isn't happy about the trip, as she's made it very the past weeks.

I turn my head to face straight ahead, when Fang gets into the drivers seat. He turns on the car, and pulls away from the house. I glance over at him. He smiles.

"You're staring," he smirks.

"Sorry," I mumble, looking back towards the road.

"It's okay," he laughs," I don't mind the attention. Max isn't exactly doting on me."

"She has a lot on her mind," I tell him.

"I know, but you'd think she would be a little bit happier to see me," he says," I am, after all, her first childs father, and the love of her life."

"It has to do with her other childs father, not you," I try to assure him.

"It's not my fault that they chose Mr, Perfect over me, Mr. Expiration Date," he sighs.

I stare down at my lap, and swallow.

"Oh, god," he stutters," I am so sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I know," I whisper.

The rest of the car ride is silent. We arrive at the airport what seems like hours later. He drives us to the private section of the airport, and we get out of the car. The plane is already waiting for us. We board the plane quickly, and within an hour of leaving home we take off.

* * *

**I didn't mean for that chapter to take so long to write, but not much happened so it was hard for me to write. But I'm all done with it now. I did end up coming up with a playlist, so I'll post it below. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! REVIEWS = INSPIRATION**

When I Was Younger by Liz Lawrence

Good Morning Sunshine by Alex Day

Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine

Are We There Yet by Ingrid Michaelson

Breathing Underwater by Metric

A Drop In the Ocean by Ron Pope

All About Us by He Is We

The Only Hope For Me Is You by My Chemical Romance

Where We Went Wrong by The Hush Sound

Misguided Ghosts by Paramore

Do You Remember by Ra Ra Riot

Cameo Lover by Kimbra

Last Hope by Paramore

The Green Gentleman by Panic! At The Disco

First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes

All I Need by Radiohead

Forever by Amber Pacific

Eet by Regina Spektor

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

O Children by Nick Cave

Wasting Away by Tonight Alive

Devotion by Hurts Fences by Paramore

Halcyon by Ellie Goulding

Sometimes by Miami Horror

Easy To Love by The Jezabels

Still Into You by Paramore

More Than Life by Whitley

When The Day Met The Night by Panic! At The Disco

You Are The Moon by The Hush Sound

I Know You Care by Ellie Goulding

No Tell by Smoke & Jackal

Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd

Tonight by Miles Kane

...Like Clockwork by Queens of the Stone Age

Safe & Sound by Tonight Alive

**~Lillie :)**


	6. Shock (REMEMBERING MOLLY)

_**We don't expect things to happen, and when they do they hit us harder than we could have ever imagined. A few months ago children were shot in their school, and while my entire heart goes out to them, this time it hit a little bit closer to home. For those of you who don't live in my area you may not have understood why I titled the chapter how I did. This past Saturday (5/31/13) a girl named Molly, who is my age, was walking on the side of the road along with a couple of friends. They had been celebrating her birthday. At 11:18 pm a black car drove by and fired a gun. It struck Molly in the neck. Paramedics arrived within minutes, but it was already too late. Molly was pronounced dead at the scene. She was was fifteen years old. She was just about to finish her freshman year of high school. Molly would never hurt anybody. For the first time ever, I think a tragedy has true touched everyone in my community. Molly's death impacted her sister and brother schools, my school which she played lacrosse for, all of her friends, family, peers, and acquaintances. It shows how much a life is really worth. This has given many in the community a chance to take a step back and to observe their lives. From this I've seen how one life can change countless owners, and how you should take every opportunity that you can to get to know those around you. We love you and we miss you Molly. You have changed me more than you will ever know. Thank you so much Molly**__._

* * *

**MAX POV**

I groan as I roll over. My stomach growls. I laugh. That's all my body ever wants, food. I should get up and ask Fang to make me breakfast, before he leaves with Ash. He makes the best eggs.

I sit up and roll out of bed. After a difficult trip down the stairs I walk into the kitchen. The Flock sits at the table, with Hannah sitting in the corner of the room pouting, as usual.

"Where's Fang?" I yawn.

"He left," Nudge says.

"Why?" I ask," They aren't supposed to leave until after breakfast."

"Max, sweetheart," Nudge sighs," It's after noon. They left a few hours ago."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up," I break.

"We assumed that he had said goodbye," Angel confesses.

I take a step backwards. None of them had even noticed that I was gone. Fang didn't say goodbye. Suddenly, all the feelings that I felt twenty years ago come flooding back. I turn around, and walk towards that stairs as quickly as I can. I'm panting when I get to my room I make sure the door is locked behind me, before I throw myself onto the bed.

"Are you trying to lock me in?" a voice laughs.

I sit up immediately, whipping my head around to find where the voice came from. A figure steps out from the closet. I let out a scream. Dylan stands directly in front of me.

"Max?" I hear Angel call.

"I- I'm fine," I call back.

She must accept this, because she make any other efforts to figure out why I screamed. I scramble backwards, and pull the sheets up over my body. Dylan smiles.

"I always thought that I would be the father of your children, but I can see that another lucky guy has already beaten me to it," he smiles, taking another step towards me.

I remain silent.

"Whose is it?" he asks," No, wait, I bet you that I can figure it out. Let's see, Iggy. No, he's married to your sister, and I don't see you as the marriage ruining type. How about Gazzy? Nope, he's a little bit too young for you I think. Well, that only leaves Fang. How happy you must be. He didn't die after all, and you two now have your only little family."

I stare down at my stomach. I can't believe that he had the nerve to bring my baby into this.

"What's wrong, Max," he coos," Fang is alive, isn't he? Or is he not the father."

I look up, and glare at him.

"He isn't the father," Dylan gasps," Well do tell me who the fortunate man is."

I cock my head to one side, and let out a deep breath. His eyebrows raise in wonder. Dylan gives me a smirk.

"Does the famed Maximum Ride not know who the father of her child is?" he asks.

"It's you!" I hiss, finally breaking.

He takes a few steps back in shock. Dylan stops when his back hits the wall. I can tell that I've shaken him so badly that he may take a while to recover. I scurry out from under the sheet and rush down the stairs to find Angel. I run directly into her as I tear down the hall.

"What's going on?" she asks, steadying my balance so I won't fall.

"Dylan," I gasp.

She immediately grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs. When we get to my room she locks the door behind us. Dylan, who is still visibly in shock, is now sitting on the ground, with his head on his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" Angel asks, cautiously approaching him.

"I told him about the baby," I confess.

"You telling him that you're pregnant sent him into shock?" She wonders, before muttering," Well it wouldn't be the first time."

"No, I told that he was the father," I explain," And what do you mean it's not the first time this has happened? Does this happen all the time?"

"He's the father?" she cries, with her eyes widening.

"What's going on, Angel?" I ask.

She gives me a sad expression. Angel looks as if she's on the brink of tears.

"When I was sixteen I got pregnant," she manages to tell me.

"And who was the father?" I growl, catching on.

"Dylan," she squeaks.

"And what happened to the baby?" I ask.

"I miscarried," she says, breaking down into sobs.

"Oh, baby," I sigh, walking over to her, and pulling her into a hug.

"I was five months along," Angel sobs," I was going to have a boy."

"It's okay," I soothe her.

Dylan stands up, and begins to pace back and forth. I glare at him. Of it weren't for the fact that I'm pregnant, I would murder him.

"I don't understand," he croaks.

"What don't you get?" I ask.

"How I'm the baby's father," Dylan clarifies.

"You were created by Dr. Gunther-Hagen as a substitute child slash medical experiment, and just because he's part of my extended family doesn't mean that I wouldn't put it below him," I say.

"You're related to him?" Dylan asks.

"Thankfully no," I tell him, before hesitating," My daughter married his grandson."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes," I admit.

"How old?"

"She just turned twenty," I tell him.

"You were pregnant when you left?" he asks.

"Yes."

"And her father is Fang, I'm assuming," Dylan inquires.

That's when the thought suddenly hits me. Dylan is the father of this baby. I've always known that Fang is Ash's father. But what if I've been wrong all these years. What evidence do I have that proves that Fang is her father. What if Dylan is really her father and I never knew, because I always assumed that Fang was her father?

If Dylan is Ash's father, and Dylan is technically Dr. Gunther-Hagen's son, that would make Ash his granddaughter. And if she is Dr. Gunther-Hagen's granddaughter by Dylan she is also Ian's sister.

* * *

**ASH POV**

"Can I get you anything, miss," a flight attendant asks.

"No thank you," I tell her.

She gives me a smile, and walks a few steps back to the back of the plane. I hear her talking to another flight attendant. I move to where I can hear what they're saying.

"Who is she?" asks the other flight attendant.

"I don't know," says the other.

"Do you think she's his girlfriend?"

"No," counters the first attendant," Ava was an attendant a few weeks ago when she and her new husband were coming back from their honeymoon."

"That doesn't mean that she isn't his girlfriend," laughs the other.

"I don't think that Mr. Carlyle is the type of man who would be seeing a married woman," sighs the first, Cleary showing that she's disappointed that they can't figure out who I am.

"How would you know?" asks the second flight attendant," He's very secretive, he hardly lets anything about his private life slip out."

I hear someone cough behind me. I turn around to see Fang standing, watching them gossip.

"Mr. Carlyle!" one of them exclaims, clearly embarrassed.

"I hope that you two are being efficient," he says, calmly.

"Of course! We were just discussing some new work improvements," one of them lies.

"I see," he tells her," Well, I wouldn't want to distract you. How about you mo e to the front of the plane with me, Ash?"

He holds out a hand to me. I sigh and reluctantly take it. He know that they were talking about me, but he ignores it. Although I don't appreciate it, I decide that he handled it well enough. If he was any other person I probably would have ended up in the middle of a massive confrontation. We walk to the front of the plane, and sit down.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he apologizes.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," I tell him.

"Okay," he sighs.

"I'm going to take a nap," I say.

"Alright, do you want a pillow?" Fang asks.

"No," I tell him.

With that I turn to face away from him, and I shut my eyes. It takes longer than I expect to fall asleep, because I feel bad. Eventually my tiredness get the best of me, and I fall asleep.

* * *

"Ash! Wake up!" Fang instructs me, shaking my me vigorously.

"What?" I moan.

"GET UP!" he repeats, hiss voice growing louder.

There's a loud rumble, and everything begins to shake. My eyes fly open. I whip my head around in confusion.

"What's going on?!" I ask.

"THE PLANE IS CRASHING!" he yells over the noise.

Not a moment later the world goes dark.

* * *

**I'd like to announce that I'm going to go on a hiatus. Merely I've been feeling a little stressed, and now I'm kind of under pressure to write for my other stories. I'll be writing for Sophie too, but I won't be posting. As much as I love my Ash series, it's not a priority at this moment, like it has been for so long. This will also give me a chance to rethink my priorities in life, which has suddenly become something which weighs heavily on me. Also, this isn't all that popular right now, and not very many people are reading it. If you are reading it i want to thank you so much, and to tell you that I love you. I often times don't show that I appreciate all that you guys do, so in taking this chance to thank you. You all get me through my tough weeks, and you give me something to look forward to every day. Thank you for all that you do, and all that you have done. Please continue to read and review.**

**~Lillie :)**


	7. The Aftermath

**ASH POV**

I wake up flat on my back. Smoke is everywhere around me, causing my eyes to burn. I try to stand up, but everything hurts. I finally manage to crawl away from the smoke. I climb up a hill, and look down. I see half of the plane lying before me. Part of it is on fire.

I stare up at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun I know that I must have been out for at least twelve hours. It was night when the plane crashed. The plane crashed. Oh, god. Where's Fang?

"Fang?!" I yell.

I wait for a response, but there is none. He must have somehow made his way to the back of the plane when it crashed. Or was he sucked out of the plane when it tore in half? Literally anything could have happened to him. What if he's dead. He can't be dead. Without him I'll never get out of here. I can't lose him. He's my father and I only just met him. He can't be gone. I'm going to find him.

I stumble to another tree, hoping to get a better view. I have to rest some of my weight against it in order to support myself. Whatever happened when the plane went down has left me light headed, and breathless. My lungs contract, and I cough. When I bring my hand away from my mouth there is blood smeared across my skin. I should be more worried, but right now I'm thinking about Fang, and not myself like I should be. I can't afford to be injured right now.

I take in a deep breath, and begin to climb. Based on how the front of the plane landed I know that I need to walk the opposite direction. I would go back and check on the pilot, but I can easily tell by the way the nose of the plane is crushed that he was killed upon impact. I don't have time to worry about the pilot. I need to find Fang.

The sun partially blinds me as I walk, but I'm too determined to care. I have to find Fang before it gets dark. If I don't I'm not sure what will happen. I don't know where I am, and I don't know what lives in these woods. When I find him we'll have to get back to the plane, because it will be way too risky for me to climb a tree in my current condition. I don't need to injure myself any further.

After about a mile I'm out of breath, but I continue to push on. It is difficult to ignore the throbbing in my head, but I do. I occasionally have to stop because I feel like I might throw up. The only problem is that there isn't anything in my stomach, so I can't.

While attempting to go down a hill I slip and fall. The leaves help to cushion me, but a couple of sticks poke, and cut me on the way down. I jump up as soon as I reach the bottom. When I go the brush the dirt off of my jeans I see that my hands are covered in blood. This time I let out a scream, knowing that the blood isn't mine.

* * *

**MAX POV**

I wake up the next morning, with Angel laying next to me. I faintly remember Nudge finding us, and her giving Dylan a spare room. I suddenly remember everything that happened. Ian is Ash's brother. I start breathing heavily. I'm having a panic attack. It must be loud enough to wake up Angel, because she rolls over, and looks at me.

"What is it?" she asks, suddenly alert.

I gasp for air. She sits up, and begins rubbing my back. I try to calm down, and force air into my lungs.

"Breath, Max," she tells me.

When the panic attack finally subsides I'm left still breathing heavily. I lay back on the pillows. My lack of air has made me tired.

"I'll go get you some breakfast," Angel says, rolling out of bed.

She takes my robe and puts it on. It's too big for her, but I'm pregnant and she's not, so it's to be expected. A few minutes later there is a knock at the door.

"Just come in, Angel," I call.

"Actually, it's Dylan," they call back.

"Come in," I groan.

I don't particularly feel like talking to him. But I can't keep him out, and knowing him I know that he doesn't really pay attention to whether or not I give him permission. He'll just come in anyways.

He closes the door behind him, and walks over to the edge of my bed. He has a tired and worried look on his face, but honestly i think that he deserves it. Nothing can make me feel better that seeing Dylan unhappy. If it weren't for the fact that I'm pregnant he would already be dead and buried. But since I am pregnant the closest thing I'm going to see to Dylan being dead is Dylan being unhappy.

"I know that you're hiding something, Max," he says.

"And what would that be?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest.

"If I knew i wouldn't be up here," he tells me," Now would I?"

"Maybe you don't deserve to know," I taunt him.

"You will tell me."

"Oh, will I?" I sneer.

"Yes," he states simply.

"And how are you going to make that happen?" I ask.

"Well," Dylan says," First, I'm going to start by making Angel's life a living hell."

"Go on."

"Second, I'm going to take that baby," he continues.

"Over my dead body," I growl.

"I'm the baby's father, which gives me legal rights to it," he says.

"So what?" I spat.

"I will take you to court if I have to," he says.

"The mother always wins," I tell him.

"Not if she is declared insane," he counters.

"And how do you plan on making that happen?" I inquire.

"It would be easy to bring up the fact that you abandoned your daughter, and that you have multiple personality disorder, which caused you to live as someone else for eight whole year," Dylan explains.

He has more leverage. Dylan has his entire argument planned out. And with that charming smile, and those blue eyes of his he is bound to win, even if we are mutant freaks.

He cocks his head to one side, and raises his eyebrows.

I casually, Nd slowly reach my hand over to my nightstand, and pick up a book.

"Well are you going to tell me?" he asks.

"Give me a second," I smile sweetly.

I calculate for a minute before throwing the book as hard as I can manage.

"Your Dr. Gunther-Hagen's son!" I yell," Now get the hell out of my freaking bedroom, before I find something heavier to throw!"

* * *

**ASH POV**

A strong set of arms wrap around me, making me scream louder. I thrash and kick.

"Ash, stop!" Fang instructs me.

I immediately stop, and wiggle around to face him. I bury my head in his chest and begin to sob. He holds me tighter, and kisses the top of my head.

"I thought I lost you," he whispers.

"I shouldn't have said all those things to you," I cry.

"I deserved it," he assures me," And it only makes me love you even more than I already do."

"You love me," I sniff, through my tears.

"Of course I love you," he tells me," I'm your dad."

* * *

I had this chapter already written, so I decided to post it. I hope you guys liked it. I worked hard it.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! AND THEY CAN MAKE THE DULL RAINY DAYS OF MY CITY BRIGHTER!

~Lillie :)


	8. Looking Up

**FANG POV**

After finding Ash, we make out way back to the front part of the plane. It takes us a few hours, but we eventually make it there. It's difficult for me to not show my pain. I haven't told her about my wing yet. It isn't until I sit down in one of the seats that I finally let out a moan.

"What's wrong?" she asks, as she opens one of the over head compartments in search of water.

"Nothing," I tell her.

"If nothing is wrong you wouldn't have made that noise," she sighs, giving up, and plopping down ito the seat beside mine.

"You're right," I say, grinding my teeth as a sharp pain hits my wing," I guess there isn't any point in lying.

"Take off your shirt," she tells me.

"Here?" I breath.

"No, outside," she rolls her eyes," Yes here."

We both stand up. I wince, as I slip my shirt over my head. She lets out a small gasp. Her fingers trace around where my wings connect to my back. A tingling runs down my spin, making me shiver. I don't expect her fingers to be cool and soft.

"Is it broken?" she whispers, motioning to my right wing.

"Yes," I say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash asks, running her fingers across my feathers.

"I didn't want to worry you," I explain.

"Oh, if I had a dollar for every time someone said that, including me!" she mutters.

"You and me both," I chuckle, sloping the shirt back on and sitting down," The water and the food is in the second cabinet on the right from the cockpit door."

"Thanks," she mumbles, walking towards the cockpit.

She isn't one to really one to demand for details. Though I guess that's to be expected considering the fact that Max is her mother. Max has always been the demander, not the demandee. Ash probably never got the opportunity to ask questions growing up. We all hide things anyways, and she knows it.

She comes back with a bottle of water, and some band aids a few minutes later.

"Here," she says holding the band aids out to me.

"I don't really think that band aids solve this problem," I laugh taking the band aids.

"It's worth a shot," she sighs.

She sits down next to me, and brings her hand up to her forehead. Her cheeks are a bit red, but I attribute that to the fact that we've just hiked a few miles. Even still, I know that she doesn't feel well.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," she smiles, weakly," I'm just a little bit exhausted, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

**MAX POV**

_I know that I'm bleeding. I can feel it. My sense of reality is fading, and I'm getting closer to the ground. Finally I feel my feet touch the forest floor. I have to do something, if I don't I'll die._

_I stumble through the trees, until I come to a barn. A barn means people. I'm so desperate right now that I don't care finds me. I manage to make it to a pile of hay, before I collapse. All I can think about is how I'm going to die, and my baby along with me._

I sit up in bed, clutching the sheets to my chest. I'm gasping for air. One hand instinctively flies to my stomach. It's still warm and round. I have nothing to worry about. My baby is completely fine. Out of having four children I've never lost a baby, even when I was close to. My baby is, and will be fine. Unless... I jump out of bed as the thought hits me. I need to get Angel.

I open my door, and walk down the hall. I trip over something, but I keep going. I search around in the dark for the door knob. When I find it I knock. I hear voices, and shuffling around. About a minute later the door opens.

"What is it, Max?" Nudge moans, leaning against the door for support.

"I'm sorry," I tell her in a hushed voice," I thought this was Angel's room."

I awkwardly turn around, and walk to the next door over. Nudge closes her door and follows me. I don't even bother knocking this time, I just walk in and turn the light on. Mark and Angel sit up immediately.

"What's going on?" Angel yawns.

"I need to talk to you," I say.

"Just um, uh," she stutters, waving her hand, as if she's trying to collect her thoughts," Um, Mark, can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah," he groans, rolling out of bed," I'll just go do what a normal person does at three in the morning."

"Thanks," Angel smiles.

Mark gives me a pat on the back, as he leaves. I feel band, but it's important. Angel can tell him later. Angel motions for Nudge and I to sit on the bed. Nudge follows me to the bed.

"So what's going on?" Angel asks.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I just want you to hear me out."

"You're usually tight about things, Max," Angel says," So whatever you have to say is probably not crazy."

"Okay, here goes nothing," I sigh," You know how you said that you had a miscarriage?"

I can tell that I've surprised her. This isn't something that she really wants to discuss, but I know that she'll let me. Angel knows that this is all going somewhere. She nods, showing that she understands.

"Well," I explain," I almost lost Ash, when I was pregnant with her."

"Go on," she tell me, staring down at her lap.

"What if that's what's supposed to happen?" I ask, leaving out Ella as and example.

"I don't understand," Angel says.

"What if we're supposed to have miscarriages," I clarify," The School never intended for us to escape. They wanted us to stay there so they could study us. They probably wanted us to reproduce, so that they could study us more. They could have easily programmed our bodies to miscarry, so that they could study our children. And of course some of them would have to live, so that they continue their studies."

"Kinsey," whispers Nudge.

"What?" I ask.

"Kinsey had a twin," Nudge says.

"She did?" Angel asks.

"Yeah," Nudge answers," Brian and I never told anyone. We didn't want her to blame herself."

"So what does this mean?" Angel asks.

"That it's risky to have kids," I say," And to not take anything for granted."

"Just when things were starting to look up, it turns out that there's something more for us to discover," Angel mutters.

* * *

**IGGY POV**

I stare down at the pho e in my hand. I'm not sure that I want to do this. The last time I spoke to the Flock was at my wedding. And they were only there because Ells made me invite them. What if no one picks up the phone, or what if they're still alder, even if it is one in the afternoon?

I take a deep breath and go for it. The phone rings a few times. I think that no one will pick up, but then someone picks up.

"Hello?" a voice answers.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"Max."

No one told me that they had found Max. Even though I'm not on speaking terms with the Flock I still have the right to know. After all, Max is the reason that we aren't in speaking terms. It's hard to stay close when your family blames you for something that you have no control over, even if you do live in the same city. Though Ella talked to them often, and I know pretty much everything about their lives.

"You're alive," I croak.

"Yes," she says," Now who is this?"

I hang up before I answer. I don't want to talk to her, or anyone for that matter. How could they not tell me. How could Ella not tell me? I deserved to know. It makes me wonder what other things I haven't been told.

* * *

**ASH POV**

"Wake up, Ash," Fang says, shaking my shoulders," Wake up!"

"God," I moan," Is that how you're always going to wake me up?"

"Get up!"

"What, why?" I ask.

"There's blood everywhere!" he exclaims.

I look down. He's right. I'm sitting in a puddle of blood.

* * *

**So I guess that I'm off hiatus. I feel like I'm at a good place with my other stories (not the Perks of Being a Father, but it's okay). I can't ever stay away from Ash for very long. I need her.**

**I have this idea. In the reviews you guys can ask anything you want. It can be about Ash, me or whatever. There's no limit to how many questions you can ask. So ask away. I'll answer them all in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**~Lillie :)**


	9. New Life

**If you want you can ask more questions. They can be about anything. I've decide that that will be what I put in my ANs since I don't really know what to say anymore. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

**ASH POV**

I jump up. Everything spins around me. I'm about to fall, when Fang catches me.

"You've lost a lot of blood," he says.

"No," I moan.

"I'm going to get some stuff from the first aid kit," he tells me," But first I'm going to sit you down.

He already put me in the next chair over, before I can protest. I want him stop, but I can't find the words. I watch him as he walks away. My eyelids grow heavier with each moment that passes. By the time he makes it back I know that I'll most likely be unconscious.

"Fang," I slur, resting my head against the window next to me.

"One minute," he calls back, audibly scavenging the first aid kit for something to help me.

"There's nothing you can do," I yawn, growing sleepier.

"You need to stay awake, Ash," he says, still searching.

"I can't," I whisper, closing my eyes.

I feel myself slip away. Oddly enough, it doesn't hurt like you would expect that it would. I'm lucky that I wasn't awake for long. I'm sure there would have been pain if I were conscious. And more blood. Well I know that there was more blood, but I didn't have to deal with it.

* * *

_"Pick out the flattest rocks you can find," she instructs," And then bring them back and I'll show you what to do."_

"_Yes, mommy."_

_I pick up my bucket, and turn around. I want to find as many rocks as I can, to make mommy proud. I may not be able to do cool things with the rocks, but mommy can. And she needs me to find the special rocks for her._

_I wander closer and closer to the water. I've learned that some of the best rocks are the ones that the ocean has just washed up onto the shore. It's cool to think that maybe the rock you find has already been used by someone else. It makes the rock even more special._

_As I bend over to pick up a nice flat rock something shiny catches my eye. I pick up the rock, and put it in my bucket, before going to investigate the shiny thing. I feel a small flutter in my chest as I inch closer. I finally spot it wedged in between to rocks. I set my bucket down, and get on my knees. I'm still not sure what it is, but I know that I want it for mommy._

_I pick up the small object, and wipe the sand off. It's a small bracelet. I smile proudly. I knew that it was something special. Mommy is going to love it. I slip the bracelet into my coat pocket, and stand up. Mommy is a little bit further down the beach. I run towards her. She catches me in her arms, and picks me up._

"_What are you doing, sweetie?" Mommy laughs, spinning us around._

"_I found you something pretty," I smile._

"_Really?" she asks," Can I see?"_

"_Here you go!" I beam, plucking the bracelet out of the bucket and handing it to her._

"_It's beautiful, sweetie!" she tells me, taking the bracelet._

"_Put it on."_

_She gives me a smile, and sets me back down. She undoes the clasp, and wraps it around her wrist I watch as she struggles to close the clasp._

"_I'm sorry," she says, bending down, so that she's at my level ," It doesn't fit sweetheart."_

_I frown. I wanted her to wear it so badly._

"_Don't be sad, honey," she tells me, giving me a hug," Maybe it will fit your Aunt Sophie and she can wear it."_

* * *

I let out a moan, as I wake up. My head hurts. In fact, more than just my head hurts. Almost everything hurts.

"You're awake," a voice sighs in relief.

"Mm hmm," I nod.

"You lost an awful lot of blood," they say," But I suppose that's normal."

I open my eyes. Fang is sitting a chair over from me. He looks happy to see that I've woke up.

"I tried to find some pads or tampons for you," he coughs, nervously," But I couldn't find any. And I thought that you most likely wouldn't want me to be dealing with that anyways, even if you were unconscious."

I look down at my lap. He must have found my suitcase in one of the overhead bins, because I'm wearing a different pair of pants. He clearly changed them for me. Oh god.

"I had to clean you up," Fang says, blushing," I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay," I tell him," It's not like I could have done it myself.

"I guess not," he laughs.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he says," You clearly weren't expecting that."

"Why would I be expecting that?" I ask, shifting in my seat.

"Um, it comes once a month."

"That wasn't my period," I tell him.

"I'm confused now," Fang states," If that wasn't your period then what was it?"

"It was a miscarriage."

* * *

**MAX POV**

"I've already seen this movie," Kinsey whines.

"Too bad," Nudge says, pressing the play button," Your Aunt Max hasn't."

"I don't really care," I mumble.

"See," Kinsey pouts," We could have just watched the other movie."

"Are you okay?" Angel whispers, as the movie starts.

"Yeah," I tell her," My back just hurts a little bit sore."

"Do you want me to rub your back?" she asks.

"N-" I begin to say, before thinking," Actually that would be great."

She has me lay a pillow down in front of her, on the floor. I sit down, and she begins to rub my back. It feels amazing. After a while I doze off. A small throbbing in my back wakes me up.

"Is something wrong?" Angel asks, resuming her massaging.

"I must have pulled something," I sigh, ignoring the pain.

"Okay," she says, continuing to rub my neck.

"How long is left in the movie?" I whisper, trying not to distract Kinsey, Nudge.

"Well, we're about half way through the movie, so there about an hour left," Angel answers," But if you need to go to bed now you can."

"I'm fine," I insist, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright," Angel sighs," Just tell me if you want to be done."

"I will," I say.

"Good."

The movie seems to drag on forever. I'm too focused on my breathing to pay attention to what's going on. I ask Angel what time it is once the movie is over. She tells me that it's 8:25.

"An hour," I think," That's not good."

I use the couch to pull myself up. It takes more effort than it should to get to the kitchen. I have to use the table to keep myself from falling. There's another sharp pain.

"Angel," I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

I turn my head at the sound of footsteps. Instead of Angel, Kinsey stands in the doorway.

"Get Angel, and Nudge," I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Just do it!"

She turns around, and walks back towards the living room. My grip on the table tightens. A few moments later Angel, and Nudge walk into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Nudge asks.

"I'm having contractions," I tell her.

"I knew that you weren't okay," Angel says.

"Are you sure?" Nudge asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim, losing my patience," I know what a contraction feels like! I've given birth to four children!"

"But you're not due for another two months," she protests.

"Well tell that to the baby!"

"Alright," Angel interjects," We need to get you up to bed, and we need to call your mom. She'll know how to stop this."

"My mom?" I breathe.

"Yeah," Nudge tell me," She can be here in fifteen minutes."

I haven't seen my mom in twenty years. No one told me that she lives so close. Though I guts that that's the least of my problems right now. I can't have this baby twp months early. Fang isn't even here. I don't care what they have to do to me, I'm not having this baby right now.

* * *

**_1_) How do you update so fast? **

**I make chapter sketches. For each chapter there are three bullet points that I use for a guide while writing that particular chapter. For example in Chapter 5: Shock my bullet points were: **

**•Dylan shows up **

**•Max breaks down (that didn't exactly happen) **

**•Plane crash**

**I hope that helped you understand my process. With Ash I didn't use chapter sketches, so while things were occasionally premeditated they weren't completely set in stone until I wrote them and they were more spontaneous. I can't tell you how different the Ash I published on the computer is different from the Ash I wrote down on paper (not that I write Ash/Sophie on paper anymore). **

**2) Where did you order your imagination? I think the one I'm using (it's from Amazon) is faulty. **

**Mine is from the awkward life of being a half only child. When I'm spending half my time being a sibling I have to much time on my hands. I'm not even kidding. I'm an adult at one house and preschooler/highschooler at the other. It's insane. I think that being an only child for half of my life gave me this odd adult in a kids body gave me my weird personality. No joke, my friends and I have mutually agreed that I am an eighty year old woman in a teenagers body. **

**3) Where did you** **learn to write so well? **

**I wouldn't say that I write well, but to the answer the question I don't know. I remember writing little books for school in kindergarten, but after that I didn't write again until fifth grade (that didn't go so well. My mom read it, rewrote it, and had me turn it in. Thanks mom). And after that I got into writing a few years later, which somehow lead to Ash. No one really knows that I write, except for a few friends, like TessaCollins and My Darling Elizabeth. And honestly, I don't listen to what teachers say when it comes to writing. They make it too complex. I don't know where my writing came from, but I'm glad that I have it. **

**4) Why is this book called Sophie when Sophie had barely been mentioned? **

**Ah, that is the big question. And I'm sorry to say that I can't exactly tell you. But if I had to give an explanation which was more about the grand scheme of things I would have to say that the title has to do with redemption. Sophie died a horrible death, and it really impacted both the lives of Max, and Ash. Sophie plays a big role in things. It's what goes on behind the scenes that things that brings things all together. One example of this is Dylan. Dylan and Lia had Ian, and Ian kind of brought things together. He made connections, and he keeps Ash sane. **

**5) Are you a fan of any Star Treks (Series, Original Movies, Newer Movies etc.) **

**I recently saw the first movie. I had been desperately trying to avoid it for a few months, due to my dad making fun of me for getting sucked into things like Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings (which FYI I've only seen Lord of the Rings. I liked it, but it's not one of those movies/books that my life would be incomplete without, like Harry Potter). Anyways, I saw the movie about a month ago, and all I can say was that I really liked it (how could I not? Chris Hemsworth was in the opening scene. His hotness sucked me in). I have yet to see the newest movie, but I will. As for the old Star Trek, I have plans to watch the original series someday, when I can find the time, and preferably when I move away from home, so I won't get comments from my dad (I mean I love him and all, but I like being my odd dorky self without the commentary).**

**~Lillie :)**


	10. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**_FUN FACT: Ian's last name was originally going to be Maren_**

* * *

**IGGY POV**

The sound of the phone ringing wakes me up. I groan, and reach out to grab the phone. It's probably Ella calling me.

"Hello," I croak.

"Iggy!" Nudge exclaims.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Please don't hang up!" she cries," We've been trying to get a hold of Dr. Martinez, but she isn't picking up her phone, and we were hoping that Ella could help us."

"They're in Wenatchee," I tell her," So I don't know what to do for you."

"Oh no," she whispers," We thought she was in Seattle."

"Well, she's not."

"Iggy, I know that this is a lot to ask, but we need you to go get her, and fast," she says.

"If it's that bad just go to a hospital," I sigh, getting annoyed with how long this conversation is.

"Just shut up!" she explodes," You are going to go get Dr. Martinez and you are going to bring her here. This is a life or death situation and I don't want to hear your crap. You have two hours to get her here, and it's a two and a half hour drive, so I suggest that you figure out how you're going to get her here."

Before I have the chance to say anything, she hangs up, leaving me to figure out what to do. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is it has to be serious. If it wasn't Nudge wouldn't have been will to so much as said a word to me. I'm not sure what I'll do, but it has to be quick.

* * *

**ASH POV**

I shift in my seat, moving so that I face the window. I can't sleep. To my surprise, Fang is staring straight at me, from the next seat over.

"What are you doing?" I gasp.

"I don't know," he answers," Making sure you don't die in your sleep, I guess."

"You don't need to do that," I tell him," I'm fine."

"You just had a miscarriage, you are not fine," he says.

"I shouldn't have told you," I mutter," It had nothing to do with you."

"This has everything to do with me," he retorts," I'm your father.

"Yes," I agree,"But you're not the baby's father, or you weren't I should say."

"Well he isn't here right now, so you'll must have to put up with me."

"Just like you weren't there," I whisper.

"That's different and you know it," Fang says, looking down at his lap.

"Is it really?" I ask," You weren't there, and he isn't here. You didn't know, and he doesn't know. The only difference is that you came out with an alive child in the end."

"You didn't tell him?!" He exclaims, whipping his head up to look at me.

"How could I?" I demand, beginning to feel myself break," By the time I felt that it was safe to tell him he was already packing for Germany, and you had just asked me to come to Chicago with you. If I had told him he wouldn't have gone, and I would feel guilty for being the reason that he didn't visit Elzabeth one last time. If he had known be wouldn't have even considered going, not after what we went through."

"How far along were you?"

"Three and a half months, maybe a little bit more," I tell him.

"What?!" he chokes," You were three and a half months along. That's a big deal, Ash."

"I know, but another reason I didn't say anything was that I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," I confess," For reasons which are most likely very obvious now."

"It doesn't seem like you were very happy about it."

"I was, I just got so used to forcing myself to be realistic, and hiding how happy I was that I don't really know how to act. Right now you probably think that I'm indifferent, but I'm really not. I'm heartbroken. We're still young, but I was ready, I really was. And now Ian's gone, and we don't have a baby, again," I tell him.

"You'll have a baby, I promise," Fang tells me.

"That's what Ian said, and yet here we are."

"Well, you-" he begins to say.

"What did you do with it?" I interject.

"What did I do with what?" he asks.

"The baby," I answer.

"I don't understand what you mean," Fang says.

"I had a miscarriage," I tell him," That means the baby is gone. You should have found it. The baby would have been about the size of my fist."

"The wasn't a baby," he insists," I would have noticed something that big."

"Oh, god," I groan. "What is it?" he asks.

"The baby's still inside me."

"That's good!" he says," It means that you didn't lose the baby."

"No, Fang," I say," It means that the baby is still inside me, and I'll most likely get an infection. And since we're nowhere near a hospital we won't have anything to treat me with, which means that I'll die."

* * *

**IGGY POV**

I'm waiting for Dr. Martinez when she gets off of the plane. She doesn't look to happy that I had her rushed out here.

"This had better be good, Iggy," she growls, handing me her massive medical bag," I hope that whatever it is it's worth me leaving Ella and the kids all alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Me too," I sigh, leading her towards the car.

I ended up having to fly Dr. Martinez on a private plane, to a private air field. You don't even want to know how expensive that is. Nudge had better have a pretty damn good reason for this. It takes us half an hour to drive to her house. The only reason we don't get lost is because Dr. Martinez has been to her house before.

I help her out of the car. She is still frustrated, but I can tell that she is happy that she's going to see Nudge. Honestly, I'm a little bit curious. I haven't seen Nudge and Angel in ten years. I'm standing behind her when she knocks. I'm still a little bit nervous about seeing the girls in so long. Things haven't been good between us in over eighteen year, ever since they blamed me for Max leaving. Nudge answers the door a few moments later. She looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown.

"You're here!" she says," We didn't think that you would come."

"Of course I came," Dr. Martinez tells her," I can't say that I'm happy about it, but I'm here aren't I. Now what do you need me for."

"You won't be happy about this," Nudge mutters, taking her hand.

I watch as Nudge pulls Dr. Martinez into the house, and up the stairs. I step into the house, and close door behind me. I awkwardly sit at the bottom of the stairs. A few minutes later there is a blood curdling scream. I stand up and bolt up the stairs.

* * *

**NUDGE POV**

Pull Dr. Martinez up the stairs, towards Max's room, leaving Iggy to wait. I don't have time to fully explain what's going on. I lead her to Max's room. When I open the door she stops dead in her tracks.

"Max," she gasps.

I nod, and pull her into the room, and take her bag from her. Dr. Martinez numbly walks over the the edge of the bed.

"Mom," Max whispers, opening her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Martinez asks.

"She went into preterm labor," I answer," She isn't due for another two months."

"So I suppose that this is grandchild number two that I don't know about," Dr. Martinez mutters.

"Five," Max coughs.

Dr. Martinez takes a deep breath. She walks over to me and reaches into her bag. After a minute of two of fiddling around in her bag she pulls out a little glass vial, and a syringe. She slowly walks back over to Max, and takes her wrist. Max lets put a deafening scream when she sees the needle.

"It's okay,' I assure her, as Iggy bursts into the room.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" he asks, letting his eyes dart from me, to Max, to Dr. Martinez.

"Iggy, take Max's hand," Dr. Martinez orders, ignoring his question," Nudge, you take the other hand.

I obey her order, and take Max's hand. It takes Iggy a few moments, before he finally decides to listen. As we stand there holding her hands, I look up at Iggy. He must feel that I'm looking at him, because his eyes meet mine. For the first time since Angel and I alienated him, I realize just how much I've missed him.

"Thank you," I mouth, before looking back down at Max.

* * *

**Terminado! I finally finished it! Even though I guess I only started it yesterday, but still. I knew that I should post this before I disappear in a place where cell phones aren't allowed. Don't worry, it's camp, and it's only until next week. So until then I give you this.**

**P.S. Did you notice the little fun fact at the beginning of the chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Lillie :)**


	11. Where We Are Now

**MAX POV**

"Mom?" I croak, opening my eyes.

"I'm here,"she whispers, taking my hand.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Iggy called me," she says," And I came, and I gave you something to stop your labor."

"You came, after everything that I've done," I whimper.

"Of course I did," she soothes.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she says," We've all done things that we wish we could take back."

"Some of us more than others," I tell her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were protecting your daughter."

"I know, but looking back now I think that I was wrong with how I did it," I sigh.

"Well, if what Angel was willing to tell me about her is true, you did an excellent job of raising her," my mom smiles, rubbing circles on my hand with her thumb," I hear that she's quit the image of you, in most ways."

"You could say that," I chuckle softly," She isn't me though."

"Of course not, sweetheart," she assures me," No one could ever be you. And speaking of your little mini-you, were is she?"

"She's in Germany, with her husband, and Fang, " I say.

"Wow," my mom murmurs," Already married."

"Yeah, tell me about it. The last time I saw her was when she was eleven. And then two months ago this woman shows up. I missed some of the most important years of her life."

"That tends to be the feeling of all mother, whether or not you miss those years in between being a girl and an adult," she sighs.

"It's really amazing," I tell her.

"Ha," my mom laughs," You're telling me."

"I guess you can relate."

"Yeah," she smiles," How old is she again?"

"She just turned twenty last month," I whisper, not believing it myself.

"And what's her name?" my mom asks.

"You already k ow her name," I breathe, disbelieving that she doesn't know.

"I mean her full name sweetie," my mom laughs.

"Oh," I say, slightly embarrassed," Ashler Ella Marie Ride, but I guess that it's just Ash Mares now."

"Well that's a little bit of a mouthful," she utters," And Valencia isn't even in her name."

"I had just turned sixteen when I had her," I retort," And I'm sorry about not incorporating your name."

"It's fine," she smiles," I was only kidding. It's a beautiful name, honey."

"Okay..." I mumble.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Mom asks," I think the pictures that Ella showed me are a little out of date, by about fifteen years."

"Yeah," I yawn," There are pictures from her wedding on the top shelf, in my closet."

"Great!" she exclaims, letting go of my hand.

She stands up, and walks over to my closet. I watch as she opens the closet door, and stands on her tip toes. Her hands begin to feel around the right side of , for the pictures.

"They're on the left side," I tell her.

Just as she pulls her hands out of the closet, and brings her feet back to the ground, something falls to the floor. I sit up, a little bit, craning my neck to see what it is. My mom leans over, and picks it up. when she stand back up I can see that she's holding a picture in her hands. Her eyes scan across the paper.

"It's for you," she says, holding it out to me.

"I don't understand," I tell her.

"I think it's a letter," she elaborates," And judging by the look of it, I'd say that it's old. As in probably about twenty years old."

* * *

**NOTE:**

Madhavi is pronounced Maud-vee

Marya is pronounced Muh-ray-uh (Mary is Marya's nickname)

Nani means grandmother

Mata means mother

Pallev is pronounced Puh-lev

* * *

**FANG POV**

"Give Nani a hug before we go," Mary tells me.

_"_My Marya, always in hurry to get somewhere," Madhavi laughs, pulling me into her arms.

"Yes, yes, I know,"Mary sighs," But we really need to go."

"Oh, fine," Madhavi says, releasing me," You can go."

"Thank you mata," Mary smiles, giving Madhavi a kiss.

"I love you, Marya," Madhavi whispers.

"I love you too, mata," Mary tells Madhavi," But don't call me Marya."

"Always so dramatic," Madhavi rolls her eyes," I'll never understand why she can't just use the name I gave her."

"Because Marya is not an American name, but Mary is."

"Whatever you say Marya," Madhavi chuckles.

* * *

I sit up in my seat. When I look over, I find Ash staring at me.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks.

"I guess," I mumble.

"Seemed like you were having an interesting dream," she muses.

"It was about my mother, grandmother," I tell her.

"Care to tell?"

"Why not?" I sigh," I haven't told you about them yet.

**MAX POV**

I'm about to get out of bed, when she tells me to stop. Right. I'm on bed rest. This is really going to suck. I can't even get out of bed to take a freaking letter from my mom. This is pathetic. She walks over, and hands me the letter. I open it as quickly as I can.

_August 5, 2010_

_Dear Max,_

_I know that when I left I told not to look for me, but I can't stop thinking about how I was wrong to say that. I realize that telling you all this defeats the purpose of me leaving to protect you, however I'm selfish when it comes to you. I need you so badly. It's nearly impossible for me to live without you. I'm not saying that you have to come, I'm just saying that if you ever need help, and you'll let me give it, I'm here for you._

_It was wrong of me to leave you in the way that I did, but I think that looking back, even you can understand how there was really no other way for me to leave. I knew that I had to leave when you weren't there, or else it would have been too hard, for the both of us. We've been through so much, and been hurt so many times, but when I left you it was by far the most painful thing that I've ever done._

_I know you may never forgive me for what I've done, and heck I may never forgive myself, but if you're willing to try, so am I. I miss you, Max, much more than you will ever know. The thing that I want to tell you most of all is that I love you. I love the way you smile, the way your hair hits the light, the way you kiss, and the way your warm chocolate eyes glow in the sun. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I really should stop now. This letter isn't to process the love that you already know about, but to reaffirm it. It's also to tell you how to find me. I never told you this, but when I went to Dr. Gunther-Hagan he told me about my mother. He explained to me that some years ago he worked with a man named Jefferson Carlyle. Jefferson and his wife Madhavi had a daughter named Mary. When Mary was sixteen she got pregnant. Jefferson took this as an opportunity to copy what Hans had don with his on grandchild, and experiment on Mary and her unborn child. When Mary gave birth she was told by her father that her baby had died, when in reality the baby was taken to the School. Mary had gone through her entire pregnancy not knowing that her baby wasn't normal. The only person who knew anything about what the baby really was was Jefferson. Madhavi, and Mary never knew that the baby lived. They never knew that he grew up in a cage, or that he had wings. Most of all, they didn't know that the past would show up at their doorstep__**.**_

_When I showed up Mary almost immediately accepted who I was. I had barley even told I was her son when she pulled me into her arms. Maybe there was always a piece of her deep down that tilde her that I was still alive. And while Jefferson had died a few years before, and he couldn't back up my story, it was clear that I wasn't lying. Even Madhavi knew who I was._

_"He looks just like Pallev," Madhavi said, when she saw me._

_As it turns out, I'm three quarters Indian. Madhavi, and Mary have been teaching me everything about the culture. It's truly beautiful. I only wish that you could see all the colorful saris that Madhavi wears. I've only been with them for two weeks, and yet I don't think I've ever felt so at home. It's amazing to finally know what it feels like to know who your family is, and where you belong. For once I don't wonder about who I am, even if Mary is keeping Pallev (my father) a secret._

_I know that the past six months can't have been easy for you, and so I'm taking this chance to try to fix what I've done. I realize that i said this was for if you needed help, but in all honesty, I want you to be with me Max. I'm in downtown Chicago, waiting for you. I won't be too specific about where I am, since I know that I could simply tell you that I'm in the eastern United States and you'd still find me._

_Oh, Max, I could go on forever, but I know that if I do you'll never be done reading, and you'll never find me. Please remember how much I love you._

_I'm waiting,_

_Fang_

I drop the letter on the bed. Normally I would try to hold back my tears, but right now I can't. I never saw this letter. I could have found him. My mom leans over, and takes the letter from me. She must be curios as to what could bring me to tears.

"He never really left," she whispers.

""The date," I cry," What was the date?"

"August 5th, 2010," she answers.

That was four months after I left the Flock, and a mere two weeks after I had given birth to Ash. I I hadn't have left I would have been there when this letter came, and I could have found Fang. Ash could have had a completely different life. She could have had a father, and siblings that aren't twenty years younger than her. She could have always had me there, but instead I left the Flock. I never knew that I could have found him.

* * *

**ANGEL POV**

"I really should have heard from her by now," I sigh, setting my cell phone down on the counter.

"She's probably off exploring with Ian," Nudge tells me.

"Seriously, Nudge?"

"What?" she asks, reaching up into the cupboard, to grab a box of macaroni.

"I have talked to her nearly every single day for the past eight months. She's one of my best friends. Do you really think that she wouldn't call me?" I rant.

"Maybe her phone died," Nudge offers, setting the box down onto the counter.

"They went to Germany, not the moon, Nudge," I huff.

"Look," Nudge says, pulling out a pot," I don't know what to tell you."

"Not like you ever do," I mutter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks, setting the pot down, with a loud noise.

"You aren't exactly the best person to go to for advice."

"Oh, really?" she demands, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes," I say.

"And how, may I ask, did you come to this conclusion?" she presses.

"Oh, just forget it," I hiss," This isn't worth it."

"I don't think I will," Nudge says," This is worth it to me. I want to know what you mean."

"Fine!" I growl, letting my voice begin to raise," You want to know what I'm talking about? Well I'll tell you! You think that it's only normal that Ash should go for long periods of time, since she wasn't raised talking to her mother everyday! I'm sorry if Max didn't keep her daughter on such a tight leash! In case you forgot, Max couldn't really be there. It's not Max's fault! You'd think that after she raised you you'd have a little bit more sense! I can't honestly believe that you can't see that you're ruining your daughters life. If that girl so much as get fifteen feet away from you you freak out! All you do all the time is micromanage that poor girl. I know you pretend that you're going to let her do ally these things, but you never do! Like with the boarding school thing, she wants to go so badly, but she knows you'll never let her. And when you tell her that she can't go she won't even say a word against your decision, because she always knew that the answer was no. Did you ever even think to ask what she wants? Bo, you didn't, because if you did you would know that all she ever wanted from you is some space, and a younger sibling!"

I watch as she takes a couple of steps backwards. I know I shouldn't of said those things, but I've been holding them in for too long. I'm so tired of her being a control freak. She thinks that if she controls everything she has a perfect life. To her it's almost as if she thinks that she'll feel normal. But in case she forgot, we aren't.

"Do you really think that?" she ask, with her voice wavering.

"Yes," I say.

"Then, if we're being honest, I don't think that you should stay here anymore," she tells me.

"Alright, I'll be out of here by tomorrow, and Mark too."

I can tell by the her face changes that she also regrets what she said. However much regretful it is, it's also just as equally truthful. Looking back now, I can see that this has been coming for some time. I was always bound to snap, it was just a matter of when.

"So that's it then, I guess," she sighs.

"I guess," I counter, as I begin to make my way to the door," Well, I'd better go start packing."

* * *

**NUDGE POV**

"Can I come in?" I ask, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Kinsey calls.

"Hey," I say, pushing open the door," Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I've decided something," I tell her, sitting down on the bed.

A worried look crosses her face. Maybe Angel was a tiny bit right.

"What is it?" she asks cautiously.

"I've decided to let you go to that school in New York," I say.

"Really?" she gasps," What did dad say?"

"He didn't say anything," I answer," Because he doesn't know that I'm letting you go. He's wanted you to go all along, but I said no, but you probably already knew that."

"Thank you so much!" the cries, throwing her arms around my neck.

"No problem," I mumble.

"What's wrong?" she asks, pulling back.

"I never told you why I didn't have any more babies after you," I start," And I think now is a good time to tell you."

"Alright," Kinsey says.

"You had a twin," I sigh.

"I did?"

"Yes," I confirm, letting Angel's words replay in my mind," When I lost the other baby, I felt so helpless, and not in control. I decided that since I couldn't control what happened, I wouldn't ever put myself in another situation where I wouldn't be in control, which meant no more kids. I became more controlling after that, as you can tell, and that's pretty much how we got to where we are now."

"So does this mean that you're giving up some control?" she asks.

"I guess it does," I tell her.

"And does mean I might have a younger brother or sister one day?"

"Maybe," I laugh," Just maybe."

* * *

**ANGEL POV**

"Alright," I say grabbing the remote off the bed," We need turn off the tv. I really need your help packing. I told her that we'd be out of hear by tomorrow."

"You can't be seriously be going through with this," he says, giving me a blank stare.

"I am, now get up," I tell him.

"Shhhh," he hisses.

"Don't you dare shush me," I growl.

"No, seriously!" he exclaims, not taking his eyes off of the tv ," You need to stop talking, this is really important."

I move my gaze over to the tv. Whatever movie is that he's been watching has been interrupted for a National announcement. I watch as the White House seal fades, just as a representative approaches the podium.

"First, fore mostly I would like to apologize on behalf of the White House for interrupting your evening. As much as we would prefer to not interrupt your activities, we feel that this currently takes precedence. At 14:00 President Hudson formally resigned from his duties. At 14:05 Vice President Larson formally resigned from his post as well. While Secretary Alderson has taken office, she has elected to not permanently retain the position. President Alderson has stated that it would not be fair for her to permanently assume the duties or president, as she did not run for the position. President Alderson feel that a new president should be elected, from a pool of candidates. The candidates will be chosen by their previous actions, and by that of which that the nation desires expressively. The new president will be voted on blindly. The nation will fairly select a new president based on qualities, and not gender or bias. On November 18, 2030, in one months time, information regarding the presidential candidates will be released. While President Alderson will not be officially sworn into office, the White House asks that you treat her as would treat former President Hudson. We would like to thank you in advance for you cooperation, and your understanding, as we know that it is no small task on your part. Good evening

I watch, dumbfounded, as she steps away from the podium, and disappears behind the White House seal.

"What does this mean?" I whisper, dropping the remote.

"I don't know," he says, taking my hand," But there's definitely more to it than they're willing to tell us."

"This isn't right," I tell him," Alderson should have taken the position."

"Unless she was told not to."

"But who would tell her not to take the presidency?" I ask.

"Someone who has tactic, and power," he answers," And someone who wants to be elected."

* * *

**Well that was a little bit of a lengthy one. It took me two whole weeks to finish this, so I hope you like it. This chapter had a ton going on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS!**

**~Lillie :)**


	12. Possible Discontinuation

So no one is really following this story anymore, which kind of brings up a big question. Do I continue writing this story? To write all that I want to write would take at least another 50 chapters, and probably another two to three years. So is it really worth it. I've seen other others not finish their stories, and I know it's disappointing, but at least I'll tell you what was possibly going to happen. Trust me, I know it sucks, but when you think about it, where is this really going? ASH wasn't very good, and SOPHIE is kind of just an unnecessary sequel.

Maybe there will be a few more chapters, and maybe not. It really all depends on I don't know what. I could even adopt the story out, as much as I don't want to. If that were to happen it would be a big decision.

I don't know guys... Where do we go from here?

I really tried,

Lillie


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

Alright, so it's been a while, but I've come to a decision. I am canceling Sophie. I'm just done. It's not that I don't want to write for it anymore, but I'm just tired of it. This has been going on for almost two and half years. I just don't want the pressure anymore. I was considering adopting this out, but I just don't know. I did have plans to finish this originally, but now I don't really plan on it.

I may end up adopting this out, so if you're interested just let me know. I'm not for sure about this, but if you can show me that you want it, and you have the dedication I will give this to you.

If I don't end up adopting this story out I will post a summary of what would have happened.

I'm at a turning point in my life, and I'm not the same person that I was two years ago (in a good way). This gave me the skills I now have as a writer. I am so grateful to all of you.

Tell me what you want me to do.

~Lillie


End file.
